Coitartis Magica – oder: Frau Dr Velia Faustes Lehrstunden
by Dr. Velia Fauste
Summary: Zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres wird ein ungewöhnliches Pflichtfach an Hogwarts eingeführt: Coitartis Magica. Zum Ärger von Draco Malfoy setzt die neue Professorin Dr. Velia Fauste absolute Ehrlichkeit voraus, auch in intimen Fragen, oder man fällt durch. Die Unterrichtsstunden nach dem Motto "je ehrlicher, desto mächtiger" verändern Slytherins wie Gryffindors.


Lehrstunde 1

„Ich möchte Sie willkommen heißen zu Ihrem neuen Unterrichtsfach, der Coitartis Magica." Die noch fremde Lehrerin an Hogwarts setzte sich auf die Tischplatte ihres Pults und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Dunkle Seidenstrümpfe kamen unter einem knielangen Rock zum Vorschein.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Velia Fauste. Ich bin Forscherin auf dem Gebiet Ihres neuen Pflichtfaches und wurde bereits mit mehrfachen Auszeichnungen bedacht. Ich wurde nach Hogwarts berufen auf Wunsch der Schulleitung. Ja, Miss Granger?"

Die Köpfe der Gryffindor- und Slytherin-Schüler der Oberstufe wandten sich zu Hermine um, die mit geröteten Wangen und zaghaft ihre Hand wieder herunternahm.

„Frau Dr. Fauste, ist das neue Fach nicht … unpassend? Ich meine, wir sind doch schon in unserem letzten Schuljahr."

„War redet die da?" Die anderen Schüler tuschelten. Draco hob interessiert eine Augenbraue, Harry auf der anderen Seite tauschte fragende Blicke mit Ron aus.

„Tatsächlich hält die Schulleitung es geradezu unabdingbar, dass Sie das Fach absolvieren müssen. Vor allem, bevor Sie alle die Schule verlassen. Ich kann mir aber denken, warum Sie zu dieser Meinung gefunden haben, Miss Granger. Sie haben wohl eine bestimmte Vorstellung davon, was die Coitartis Magica ist?"

„Nun ja ...", Hermine wurde verlegen. Dann schlug sie sogar die Augen nieder und fixierte ihren Blick auf ihre Knie. „Sexualkunde."

Der ganze Raum hielt die Luft an.

„Woher kennen Sie das Fach der Sexualkunde, Miss Granger?" Dr. Fauste faltete entspannt ihre Hände und legte sie behutsam auf ihren Schoß. Sie war die einzige im Raum, die amüsiert schien. Ihre Lippen bogen sich leicht.

„Bei-Bei den Muggeln gibt es das Fach. Aber es wird nicht in der Oberstufe behandelt. Eher in der Mittelstufe." Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und Harry auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war es jetzt, der Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedachte.

„Interessant, dass Sie sich mit dem Schulwesen der Muggel auskennen, Miss Granger. Ich nehme an, Ihre Familie hat regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Muggeln?"

„Zahnärzte, pff", hörte man aus den Reihen der Slytherins.

„Ach so, Zahnärzte. Das freut mich – meine Familie bestand seit jeher aus Künstlern und Musikanten. Schön jemanden wie Sie in unseren Reihen zu wissen." Dr. Faustes Gesicht neigte sich kurz und die langen Wimpern zwinkerten einen Augenblick. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Leider, Miss Granger, liegen Sie bei der Coitartis Magica jedoch nicht ganz richtig mit Ihrer Annahme." Dr. Fauste strich mit einer Handbewegung ihre kurzen, blonden Locken wieder zurecht und erhob sich. Die Bewegung war fließend. Dann lächelte sie Hermine offen an.

„Das Wort ist lateinisch und leitet sich ab von coitus und ars, artis magica. Die Kunst der magischen Verschmelzung." Ihre Erklärung färbte nicht nur die Wangen einiger Gryffindor-Schüler ein, auch manche Slytherins wichen nun Dr. Velia Faustes Blick aus.

„Dabei kommt auf der einen Seite Ihre Vorstellung zum Tragen, Miss Granger, die Lehre von der menschlichen Sexualität, Anatomie, bis hin zu Verhütung und dem Geschlechtsakt selbst natürlich. Auf der anderen Seite aber", die neue Professorin begegnete gezielt den Augenpaaren, die sich nun mit Neugier ihr zeigten, „geht es um eine Kunstfertigkeit, eine magische noch dazu – die Verschmelzung mit einem Partner oder die Verschmelzung mit dem eigenen Wesen. Die Einswerdung mit ihrer eigenen Seele, Miss Granger. Und das Potenzial einer völlig im Einklang befindlichen Seele, das magische Potenzial, ist das, was wir suchen und was wir finden werden in diesem Fach."

Dr. Velia Fauste betrachtete die Schüler mit Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit. Ihre ganze Kleidung unterstütze diese Ausstrahlung, denn anders wie all die anderen Professoren an Hogwarts, trug sie keine Robe. Sie war business-like angezogen mit Rock, Strumpfhosen, Bluse und hochhackigen Schuhen. Ihr Anblick eine Augenweide und seriös.

„Ich werde Ihnen den Unterschied zeigen zwischen einer disharmonischen und einer harmonischen Seele. Mister Weasley?" Die Lehrerin reichte Ron eine Hand, die er irritiert und doch entzückt annahm und aufstand, seiner neuen Professorin folgend. Hermine schnaufte leise.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie meine Kaffeetasse in eine Vase voller Blumen verwandeln. Können Sie das?" Ron wurde vor das Pult geführt und bekam von Dr. Fauste eine Tasse vor die Nase gestellt. Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Bevor Sie anfangen, Mister Weasley, bitte ich Sie darum, an den schönsten Blumenstrauß zu denken, den Sie sich vorstellen können. In seiner ganzen Pracht." Ihre Augen flößten Zielstrebigkeit ein. Ron nickte konzentriert.

„Floris mutaris!" Die Tasse schien sich zu verflüssigen und formte sich um zu einer kleinen, schlichten und bauchigen Vase, dann sprießten wilde Sommerblumen hervor. Ein netter, frischer Blumenstrauß zierte nun das Pult.

„Gut gemacht, Mister Weasley", lobte die Lehrerin ihren Schüler. Ihre Stimme war herzlich, warm und aufrichtig. Ron wurde rot um die Nase.

„Das ist das Ergebnis, wenn eine disharmonische Seele einen Zauber ausführt. Disharmonisch aber eher im Sinne von normal. Sie alle sind junge Menschen, die mal mehr, mal weniger mit sich selbst übereinstimmen. Die Einen kritisieren sich selbst zu sehr: 'Ich bin hässlich, dumm, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ich darf das nicht, was denken nur die Leute dann über mich?'. Die Anderen schöpfen einfach nicht ihr ganzes magisches Potenzial aus. Mister Weasley?" Dr. Fauste legte sanft ihre Hand auf Rons Schulter und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihre Iris von tiefem Blau.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, dann würde ich nun zur Demonstration einen Illusionszauber sprechen, der auf Sie abgestimmt wird. Sie werden als Einziger mich anders wahrnehmen, als Ihre Mitschüler. Kein Anderer kann sehen, was Sie sehen, also haben Sie keine Angst. Wenn Sie sich dann inspiriert fühlen, wenden Sie bitte nochmal den Verwandlungszauber auf die Vase an." Ron nickte verlegen.

„Inani teneo!" Ihre Stimme war bestimmt und klar. Dr. Fauste hatte den Illusionszauber auf sich selbst gerichtet. Kaum war der Zauber ausgesprochen, bekam Ron große Augen. Dann wich er einen Schritt zurück, nur um dann fasziniert wieder einen Schritt auf die Professorin zuzumachen. Ron war völlig eingenommen von dem, was er dort sah. Sprachlos. Eine ganze Körperspannung verharrte an Ort und Stelle. Ron traute sich nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich. Dann schluckte er.

„F-Floris mutaris." Er hatte dabei nicht einmal die Vase angesehen, nur seinen Zauberstab darauf gerichtet und starrte noch immer verklärt in das Gesicht von Dr. Velia Fauste. Die Vase auf dem Pult erstrahlte und eine edelste, in Silber und feinstem Porzellan gefasste Vase kam zum Vorschein. Die herrlichsten Rosen in voller Blüte erhoben sich aus dem Gefäß. Und als ihr Wachstum gänzlich die größte Pracht erzielt hatte, schüttelten sich die Blüten für einen Moment und frischer Tau löste sich von den Blütenblättern. Knospen in rosé, in beige und weiß, goldfarben und dunkelrot schmückten den Tisch.

„Finite incantatem!", rief die Professorin aus und beendete damit die Illusion, die auf ihr lag. Und Ron sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Das haben Sie wunderbar gemacht, Mister Weasley. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Ron nickte nur und beeilte sich zu seinem Platz zurückzukommen, während alle anderen Schüler ihn nun mit gesteigertem Interesse musterten.

„Was hast du gesehen?", flüsterte Harry seinem Freund zu. Doch Ron schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sah auch weiterhin nach unten.

Ein ungewöhnlich scharfer Ton richtete sich auf Harry: „Mister Potter, Mister Weasley ist Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig" , Dr. Fauste sah sich im Klassenraum um, „niemandem." Pansy und Blaise lachten leise, Draco sah befriedigt drein. Wann wurde Harry Potter schon zurecht gewiesen?

„Mister Weasley hat etwas gesehen, was seinen ureigensten Wünschen entspricht. Etwas, was seine Seele berührt und sie nährt. Der Anblick war so sehr mit seiner Seele im Einklang, dass seine magische Energie ohne Widerstand fließen konnte. Das Ergebnis haben Sie gesehen."

Dr. Velia Faustes Stimme legte einen Bann um alle Zuhörer. Manche Schüler lehnten sich sogar weiter nach vorne.

„Aber nochmal zurück zu Ihnen, Miss Granger." Dr. Fauste sah wieder versöhnlich hinab. „Der Unterschied in den Blumensträußen ist Ihnen aufgefallen?

„Ja."

„Das Aussehen der Sträuße ist vergleichbar mit dem magischen Potenzial, auf das Sie als Hexe und Zauberer zurückgreifen könnten – wenn Sie eins mit sich sind. Angewandt auf ihre bereits erworbenen Zauberfertigkeiten wäre Ihr Machtzugewinn beeindruckend. Können Sie jetzt nachvollziehen, weshalb Professor McGonagall auf dieses neue Pflichtfach bestand?" Hermine nickte.

„Gut."

Dr. Velia Fauste wandte sich den Tafeln hinter ihr zu und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschienen Listen von Themen in Kreide geschrieben darauf.

„Das sind die Bereiche der Coitartis Magica, die ich Ihnen dieses Jahr vermitteln werde. Die Forschung dazu geht weit über diese Themen hinaus. Und wie sie sehen, werden andere Fächer inhaltlich berührt, wie Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Illusionen. Die Geschichte zur Coitartis Magica werde ich nur anreißen. Falls Sie ein weitergehendes Interesse daran haben, wurde für Sie eine neue Fachabteilung in der Bibliothek eingerichtet. Dort finden Sie alle nötigen und weiterführenden Werke zu diesen Themen. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Die Schüler waren noch immer in das Lesen der Themen vertieft. Je länger sie die Tafeln lasen und manche, wie Hermine, sie abschrieben, desto unruhiger wurde die Klasse. Es kam aber keine Frage.

„Nochmals zusammengefasst: Sie werden lernen, sich selbst völlig zu akzeptieren und anzunehmen. Und sie werden lernen, wie Sie die Energie der Sexualität magisch umwandeln und nutzen können. Ein Gryffindor wird in den meisten Fällen tatsächlich mutiger sein und ausprobieren wollen, ein Slytherin eher einfallsreich in sexuellen Praktiken sein. Ich freue mich also schon darauf." Sie nickte den Schülern zu.

„Noch eine Ermahnung: Wenn Sie nicht ehrlich sind zu sich," die Professorin verschränkte nun ihre Arme vor ihrem wohlgeformten Dekolleté, „merke ich das und werde Sie dann auch dementsprechend bewerten."

Draco sah verärgert aus. Blaise stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, doch Draco stieß nur zurück.

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit, Mister Malfoy?" Harry schaute über Rons Schulter zu seinem alten Rivalen hinüber. Der presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Sie haben ein Problem damit, Mister Malfoy." Dr. Fauste schritt nun vom Pult durch die Mitte der Klasse und hielt vor Draco an.

„Ich werde mich wohl kaum zwingen lassen, mein Sexleben vor Ihnen auszubreiten." Mädchen in den hinteren Reihen kicherten.

„Sie sind ein Machtmensch, Mister Malfoy. Ich werde sie wohl kaum zwingen müssen, wenn Sie erst einmal Ihr neues Potenzial erlebt haben. Es gefühlt haben." Draco merkte, trotz seines Ärgers, dass Dr. Fauste ein Parfüm trug. Der Duft wallte zu Draco hinüber, er schnaubte.

„Schwachsinn."

„Wissen Sie, Mister Malfoy, dass die Coitartis Magica sogar als Prävention von Gewalt eingesetzt wird? Wenn jemand nicht seine ganze Macht ausschöpfen kann, wird er frustriert. Wenn er nicht seiner Natur folgt, wird er ebenfalls frustriert. Und wenn er frustriert ist, lässt er seine Wut an Andren aus. Oder er sucht die Nähe zu anderen, noch mächtigeren Menschen, in der Hoffnung, ein Quäntchen Macht könnte auf ihn übergehen." Draco verstand den Hinweis augenblicklich und sein Blick schoss eiskalt seiner neuen Lehrerin entgegen.

„Sie können mich mal." Seine Beleidigung schnitt sich durch die Stille. Keiner rührte sich.

Dr. Fauste zeigte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln ihre weißen Zähne. „Was denn, Mister Malfoy?" Draco kochte.

„Was Sie sich vorstellen, was ich bei Ihnen mal könnte oder lieber nicht, werden wir sicher noch in diesem Jahr erfahren." Die Gryffindors prusteten, Harry musste auch seine Mundwinkel kontrollieren.

„Und weil Ihre Schulnoten bislang außerordentlich vorbildlich waren, bin ich bereits gespannt auf ihre Entwicklung in Coitartis Magica. Denken Sie nur immer daran, Mister Malfoy: Ehrlichkeit."

Die Lehrerin wandte sich wieder um. Mit stolzen Schritten und aufrechtem Gang kehrte sie zum Pult zurück.

„Floris mutaris!" Ein helles Licht hüllte die Blumenvase ein und zum Vorschein kam ein riesiger, farbenprächtiger Blumenstrauß in satten Tönen, mit unterschiedlichsten Blüten und einem Duft, der alle Schüler sofort elektrisierte. Ein Blumenstrauß, der für einen Palast gemacht war. Das stand fest. Dr. Fauste begegnete mit einem aufforderndem Blick dem von Draco.

„Das ist mein Potenzial. Und es könnte auch Ihres sein. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, jeden kleinsten Winkel meiner Seele zu finden, der meine Macht erweitert und gänzlich ausschöpft." Ihre Absätze klangen auf dem Steinboden nach, als sie hin und her ging.

„Ich habe mich selbst gefunden und aufgehört, mich zu verraten. Ich habe meine sexuellen Begierden erforscht, meine Vorlieben und Abneigungen. Ich habe meinen Körper erkundet, jede Wohltat wie auf einer weißen Landkarte verzeichnet. Und ich habe meinen Blickwinkel auf all meine Partner verändert, erweitert. Meine Wertschätzung für sie ist um ein vielfaches angestiegen. Ich lebe den Respekt vor dem Individuum und seine Einzigartigkeit. Meine Energie fließt frei und machtvoll, aber nur weil ich ohne Scham oder Bedürfnis der Rechtfertigung in den Spiegel sehen kann. Lernen Sie sich kennen, dann kennen Sie auch Ihre Macht. Und dann sind sie wirklich ein Meister Ihrer Magie."

Alle waren still. Dr. Faustes Ausstrahlung war atemberaubend.

„Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie der oder die Einzige sind, die etwas für eine bestimmte Sache empfindet und sich dafür aber verurteilt, werden Sie in diesem Kurs überrascht werden. Sie werden sich und Ihre Klassenkameraden anders sehen. Ich verlange Respekt vor Ihren Mitschülern und Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber. Aber das sagte ich ja bereits."

Dr. Velia Fauste wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Luft: Eine Kiste mit kleinen Phiolen erschien auf dem Pult. Die Professorin schwang den Stab noch einmal, da verteilten sich die Phiolen auf alle Schüler.

„Beginnen wir mit der ersten Ihrer Entdeckungen: Das ist ein Sinnes-Trank. Tatsächlich eine Abwandlung des Veritaserums. Der Sinnes-Trank gehört somit zu den Wahrheitselixieren. Er enthält keine Jobberknoll-Federn, sondern Malvenkraut. Und seine Zubereitung dauert etwa einen Tag länger, als das Veritaserum. Kennt jemand von Ihnen die Wirkung des Sinnes-Tranks? Oh, Mister Zabini?"

Draco wirbelte zu seinem Sitznachbar herum: Der nahm gerade mit einem Grinsen die Hand wieder herunter.

„Ja, Dr. Fauste. Ein Sinnes-Trank verstärkt einen der Sinne besonders stark, aber nur für ein paar Stunden."

Die Professorin nickte anerkennend. „Und welcher Sinn genau wird verstärkt?"

„Derjenige, mit dem sich der Trinkende am meisten identifiziert, Dr. Fauste."

„Ausgezeichnet, Mister Zabini. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Ekel zeigte sich auf Dracos Gesicht, als er ein Funkeln in Blaise Augen wahrnahm, welches der gelobte Schüler seiner Lehrerin zuwarf.

„Mit anderen Worten: Wenn Sie ein Mensch sind, der am liebsten gutes Essen zu sich nimmt, wird ihr Geschmackssinn verstärkt. Wenn Sie ein Mensch sind, der es liebt Musik zu hören oder anderen Menschen zuzuhören – oder sich selbst", ein kurzes Auflachen ging durch die Reihen, „dann wird dieser Trank ihren Gehörsinn verstärken. Dasselbe gilt für das Sehen, das Riechen und das Fühlen."

„Wow." Harry schüttelte anerkennend die Phiole vor seiner Brille.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie alle zwei Aufgaben bis zur nächsten Stunde lösen: Erstens, nehmen Sie den vorbereiteten Trank ein und notieren Sie bitte, inwiefern sich Ihre Wahrnehmung verändert hat. Also welcher Sinn sich bei Ihnen verstärkt hat. Sie können auch Situationen beschreiben, in denen der jeweilige Sinn besonders ausgeprägt war. Ich möchte, dass Sie aber auch selbst testen, welche Wirkung der betonte Sinn bei Ihnen entfaltet und auf welche Weise die größte Wirkung bei Ihnen erzielt werden kann. Vielleicht hätten Sie auch gar nicht erwartet, dass dieser eine Sinn von Ihnen in Wahrheit bevorzugt wird? Lassen Sie sich überraschen."

Die Schüler notierten sich eifrig die Hausaufgaben. Draco verschränkte nur die Arme vor seiner Brust. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Hochnäsigkeit.

„Zweitens möchte ich, dass Sie das Rezept für den Trank nachschlagen, auswendig lernen und den Trank selbst erfolgreich brauen. Die Tränkeräume stehen Ihnen täglich bis zur Nachtruhe dafür zur Verfügung. Es wird immer eine Aufsichtsperson anwesend sein. Da der Trank eine längere Zeit gären muss, werde ich zur nächsten Stunde zumindest die angesetzten Tränke begutachten, in ein paar Tagen die fertigen Exemplare. Bitte notieren Sie Ihren Namen auf den Gefäßen, damit ich weiß, wer welchen Trank angerührt hat. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie mich jederzeit in meinem Büro aufsuchen. Das wäre alles."

Gryffindors und Slytherins packten ihre Pergamente und Federn ein, es wurde eifrig diskutiert. Draco blieb noch immer auf seinem Platz sitzen. Mit Verachtung beobachtete er Harry, der begeistert auf Hermine und Ron einredete, die Phiole in der Hand. Dann spülte der Goldjunge das Gebräu die Kehle hinab. Andere Schüler taten es ihm gleich. Anscheinend schmeckte der Trank ganz ok, blieb aber ohne auffällige Reaktion. Nach und nach leerte sich der Raum. Auch Harry verließ das Zimmer.

„Draco, komm schon!" Blaise packte Draco an der Schulter, der schlug sie weg.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und atmete hörbar aus. „Wieso bist du eigentlich so schlecht drauf?"

„Was sollte der Mist mit dem Trank? 'Fünf Punkte für Slytherin.'" Draco äffte Dr. Faustes Stimme nach. Die war inzwischen auch aus dem Raum gegangen.

„Tja, es gibt eben auch Bereiche, in denen ich besser bin wie du und mehr weiß." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und das wären?" Draco war einfach angepisst.

„Sex zum Beispiel." Blaise sagte es nüchtern und neutral, Draco brachte es sofort auf die Palme.

„Und was sollte Sex mit diesem ach-so-tollen Sinnes-Trank zu tun haben?" Draco stieß den Stuhl nach hinten, die Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Boden. Jetzt zogen sich die Mundwinkel um Dracos Nase gefährlich zusammen.

„Erst muss diese Frau auftauchen und sich aufspielen, als wäre sie eine Nobelpreisträgerin, dann führt sie mich vor wie einen Machtgeilen und dann kommt mein angeblich bester Freund und wird zum 'Helden der Slytherins' und muss unbedingt raushängen lassen, wie gebildet er doch im Unterschied zu einem Malfoy ist! Wahrscheinlich fährst du auch noch auf die Frau ab!"

„Ja, und?

„Arschloch!"

Doch Blaise lachte nur. Sein Lächeln schüttelte er auch mit der Kopfbewegung nicht ab.

„Draco, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn ich mal was weiß und es raushängen lasse. Zweitens kenne ich den Trank nur, weil ich ich schon benutzt habe. Reg dich ab."

Draco packte jetzt endlich seine eigenen Pergamente und die Federn ein. Er vermied es Blaise anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war aber noch immer rot vor Zorn.

„Du bist nur so schlecht drauf, weil wir früher oder später sagen müssen, worauf wir stehen. Mir macht das nichts aus, weil es sowieso jeder weiß."

Blaise' versöhnlicher Ton zeigte keine Wirkung. Sein bester Freund würdigte ihn noch immer mit keinem Blick.

„Wenn's dich interessiert: Nimm den Sinnes-Trank vor dem Sex ein und konzentriere dich darauf, nur diesen Sinn zu verwöhnen. Ist ein Erlebnis."

Dracos Blick bohrte sich in Blaise', der bedachte ihn mit einem Seufzen.

„Gibt es ganz offiziell unter Aphrodisiaka zu kaufen. 'Zur Steigerung der Libido'. Bei mir ist es das Gehör. Deswegen ist Stöhnen das Ding für mich. Bei mir und bei Andren."

„Schön für dich!" Draco wusste nicht, ob sein Ärger oder die Scham über Blaise' Offenheit ihm die heiße Röte noch mehr in den Kopf steigen ließ. Jedenfalls gab er auch beim zweiten Versuch von Blaise, gemeinsam den Raum zu verlassen, nicht nach. Draco ließ Blaise einfach zurück. Seine Schritte stampften den Korridor hinunter.

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Welcher ist es bei dir?

„Keine Ahnung. Scheint nicht zu wirken."

Harry war enttäuscht. Die leere Phiole lag in seiner Hand und mit hängenden Schultern hatte er sich in einen der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt. Ron platzierte sich neben ihn. Irgendwie war er aber abgelenkt: Rons Kopf schaute in jede Richtung, als wenn er etwas suchte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Merkst du das nicht?" Ron stand wieder auf, suchte nach dem unbekannten Etwas, jetzt hinter den Sesseln. Er ging umher wie ein Hund, oder eher wie ein Wiesel, schaute durch den ganzen Raum, sogar nach oben und unter den Tischen.

Dann blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen: Direkt vor Hermine, die es sich am Kamin mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Ähm", Ron musterte sie von oben bis unten. Hermine lugte über den Bücherrand, „naja. Ich ..."

Rückzug war feige, aber auch tapfer, wenn man sich nicht anders zu retten wusste. So drängte sich Ron wieder zurück auf den Platz neben Harry.

„Was redest du eigentlich?" Harry war irritiert vom Verhalten seines Kumpels.

„Nichts. Ich … geh dann mal. Lesen. Genau." Und schon sprang Ron wieder auf und eilte die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

Es dauerte nur eine Minute, als hinter Harry ein Seufzen zu hören war. Hermine erhob sich auf dem Sessel, verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal und kehrte sofort wieder zurück: Bewaffnet mit einer flauschigen Decke. Ihr langjähriger Schulfreund zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, während Hermine sich tatsächlich in die Kuscheldecke einwickelte. Als sie so eingepackt wieder vor dem Kamin saß, seufzte sie dieses Mal wohlig auf.

„Hach ja, so ist's besser."

„Hermine?"

„Hm?"

„Nette Decke."

„Danke."

Harry konnte sehen, wie sie sich noch tiefer in der Flauschigkeit drängte. Die Decke nun bis an den Hals gezogen. Dann stand Hermine plötzlich wieder auf, zog die Strickjacke aus und wickelte sich wieder in die Decke, dieses Mal nur in T-Shirt, die Arme frei. Das dritte Seufzen klang fast wie Erlösung.

„Hermine?"

„Was denn?" Trotz der Flauschigkeit klang Hermine gereizt.

„Wirkt bei dir schon der Trank?" Harrys grüne Augen flatterte ein fragender Blick entgegen.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Ich hab dich noch nie Kuscheln sehen."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich, das Kinn vergrub sie in die Deckenwülste. Das Buch wurde vor die Nase gehalten. Etwas zu nah, nach Harrys Einschätzung.

„Mir ist kalt. Und ich glaube kaum, dass ein Sinnes-Trank mit meinem Temperatur-Empfinden zu tun hat, findest du nicht auch?" Widerrede war von vornherein ausgeschlossen. Also ließ Harry Hermine Hermine sein und beschloss kurzerhand Quidditch spielen zu gehen.

Bisher hatte sich keine Veränderung in Dracos Wahrnehmung ergeben: Er prüfte seine Sinne im 30-Minuten-Takt. Und trotzdem war ihm nichts besonderes aufgefallen. Ja, er hatte den verhassten Sinnes-Trank geschluckt, natürlich erst, als er alleine gewesen war. Das war um 16 Uhr gewesen. Jetzt war es schon nach 18 Uhr und noch immer keine Veränderung in Sicht.

„Wäre noch schöner, wenn die große Frau Doktor den Trank falsch gebraut hat", zischte der Slytherin vor sich her.

Draco stand nackt vor der Dusche der Umkleidekabinen und legte seine Seife und sein Shampoo bereit. Im Umkleideraum daneben hörte er die anderen vom Slytherin-Team miteinander reden. Sie hatten gerade trainiert. Und wie Draco so war, hatte er gewartet, bis seine Teamkollegen zuerst geduscht hatten. Er brauchte seine Privatsphäre.

„Nee, passiert nichts."

„Dann versuch's mal so." Die Jungs lachten.

„Wieder nichts. Ist aber auch ein komischer Test."

„Also bei mir schlägt das voll durch!"

„Du bist auch der Einzige, der sich die eigene Haut ableckt." Wieder Lachen. Dann hörte Draco die Schritte und die Tür, wie sie hinter den Teamkollegen zufiel. Er war allein.

„Schwachsinn." Draco regelte das Wasser auf warm, wartete eine Weile und stellte sich dann unter den Strahl. Die Wassertropfen perlten an seiner glatten Haut und den feinen Härchen einfach hinab. Der Sucher der Slytherins vergrub sich wieder in Gedanken, die ihn wütend machten. Vor allem das neue Pflichtfach machte ihn zu schaffen: Eben weil es ein Pflichtfach war. Er konnte es nicht abwählen.

„So eine Scheiße!" Der Fluch hallte durch den inzwischen leicht nebeligen Raum.

Draco drehte sich mit seiner Vorderseite den Fliesen zu, stütze sich mit den Armen an der Wand ab. Das warme Wasser rann an seinen Muskeln den Körper hinunter. Draco hatte sich noch nicht einmal eingeseift.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine Arme. Er überlegte.

„Bei Salazar." Draco gab sich selbst einen Schubs für diese dumme Idee und leckte seine eigene Haut ab: Trotz des Wassers darauf schmeckte er noch immer das Salzige. Dann mischte sich der Geschmack von Wasser dazu, fein, erdig, vermengte sich mit dem Salz auf seiner Haut zu einem Cocktail. Ein Gemisch, was ihn erstarren ließ. Der Geschmack war so stark präsent in Dracos Kopf, dass er völlig eingenommen war von dem Erlebnis. Sein Atem ging schneller.

Mit einem Ruck erwachte er aus seiner Starre, verließ die noch laufende Dusche und eilte zu seiner Trainingstasche, riss den Reißverschluss auf, wühlte in dem Innenraum der Tasche. Als er etwas Hartes spürte, zog er seine Hand mit einer Getränkeflasche raus. Draco quälte den Deckel, so fest drehte er daran. Als die Flasche geöffnet war, setzte er sie sofort an den Mund und sog hastig den Inhalt in den Mundraum.

Es war wie eine Gefühlsexplosion, als wäre Draco auf Drogen: Der säuerlich-fruchtige Geschmack stieß bis in sein Gehirn vor. Draco war nur noch erfüllt von tiefen und weiten Aromen von Zitrone und Orange. Der Zucker im Getränk schmeckte so süß, als wenn er direkt ins Blut dringen und Draco überschwemmen würde. Und Draco reagierte: Er keuchte auf.

Als der Geschmack sich langsam aus seinem Kopf zurückzog, schlug Draco eine Hand vor den Mund. Der Gedanke an das neue Pflichtfach und der Ehrlichkeitszwang schlug ihm in die Magengrube: Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, dann rannte er plötzlich zurück zum Wasserstrahl. Draco füllte seine Handflächen mit dem Wasser, schlürfte es hastig runter – er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich den überwältigenden Geschmack vom Fitness-Getränk loswerden.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet der Geschmackssinn." Je länger Draco über seine missliche Lage nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er. Er würde niemals, unter keinen Umständen Dr. Faustes Spielchen mitspielen. Er würde sich nicht vor aller Augen …

Er war so tief in seinen Gedanken, dass Draco nicht die zufallende Tür und nicht den jungen Menschen hinter sich bemerkte, der im Türrahmen zum Duschraum stand: Als wäre dieser mitten in seiner Bewegung versteinert worden durch einen Fluch. Der junge Mann starrte auf Dracos nackten Körper, der von ihm abgewandt unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand:

Es war für ihn, als wenn die Wassertropfen in Zeitlupe den Konturen der Muskeln folgten, als wenn jede Anspannung und Entspannung im Gewebe einzeln zu erleben wäre. Die Proportionen, das Wasser als Regen, das Licht auf der blassen Haut und die triefenden blonden Nackenhaare erschienen wie in Zeitlupe unter jeder kleinsten Regung zu erzittern. Wie eine Welle aus Eis.

Und Harrys Pupillen weiteten sich.


End file.
